The Difference Between A Hero And A Monster
by thirteenthxnobody
Summary: Countless others have died' ' It wasn’t his fault' ' A monster 'He’s a hero' ' The pain we all have suffered because of him' Naruto never learned what was inside him and he'll die because of it. Ino thinks of him as a hero, others think he's a monster.
1. Chapter 1

" _STOP!" _

_A one worded yell, more like a plea._

" _STOP!" It came again. _

_Sobs were coming now. A boy hunched in a small ball, whimpering. His blonde hair covered in blood. _

' _**Why won't it stop? Why can't they just leave me alone? Why do they hate me so much?' **__The boy thought._

_Only one man was giving him beatings. He was lucky today. Usually it was ten. But that still didn't mean it didn't hurt._

" _Shikaku!" A man yelled. " Enough of this! Do you not respect the Yondaime's wishes? I'm ashamed of you!"_

_The man he was yelling at didn't even turn around. His black hair tied at the top, going this way and that from the different punches he was raining down. _

_Seeing as to how the man known as Shikaku wasn't listening to him, he ran forward and grabbed his shoulders. Making him stop. _

" _Inoichi, let go of me right now! You have no right to stop me!_

" _I do, my friend, in every way."_

" _Don't call me your friend, Inoichi! I'm Not! We never were!"_

_Inoichi ran a hand through his blonde hair. He quickly pulled out a kunai knife and charged at Shikaku._

" _That might be true, but you are still my comrade, and I will not let a comrade of mine dishonor himself like you are doing right now!"_

" _I' m getting back at the boy for what he did to us!"_

" _He did not mean to do it! Shikaku, you can't blame a young boy like himself for what he cannot help!"_

" _No, but I can kill him! I'll end the pain we all have suffered because of him! Don't stop me Inoichi!"_

_Drawing a kunai of his own out, Shikaku ran to meet the other man._

" _Ino, grab Naruto and run! Quickly! No questions!" Inoichi ordered._

_Indeed, there was a small girl at the corner resembling the man._

_She nodded and ran to the injured boy. Grabbing his hand she ran down the street, gaining glares from passing pedestrians. Try saying that three times fast. _

_She arrived at her house and her mother soon came to her._

" _Oh, Ino! What have we here? A dashing young man."_

_Ino blushed at that remark as her mother took the young boy from her and began to tend to his wounds._

" _What a poor boy. Whoever did this to you had no right to do so. There we go all better. Ino, who in the world would possibly did this?"_

" _It was Shikaku, Mother. He wouldn't stop either."_

_Ino's mother shook her head. " Such a shameful deed he's committed. May the Yondaime punish him."_

_She put the trembling boy down after cleaning all his injuries. _

" _One day, Naruto, you'll be the hero of this city. Don't doubt that."_

_The boy looked up. His blue eyes shining with thanks. _

" _I'll leave you and Ino alone for a bit." then she walked off._

_Ino walked up to him and held out her hand. Naruto flinched back, expecting a hit. " Don't worry Naruto. I promise I won't hurt you. I don't get why everyone else does. Honestly, I think you're pretty cute."_

_He slightly grinned and shook her hand. " Thanks. And also, thanks for your father protecting me. I promise I'll protect you from now on."_

_Ino fixed her short blonde hair. " It's cool, Naruto. I just wanted to help out. I think it's kinda wrong what people do to you. We'll be friends. Okay?"_

_He nodded his head._

**He did not mean to do it…**

**I'm getting back at the boy for what he did to us…**

**You can't blame a young boy like himself for what he cannot help…**

**The pain we all have suffered because of him…**

**Naruto. **

Looking at the sky, he remembered Skikaku's and Inoichi's fight. Neither had won that fight. Inoichi was a kind man and gave up. He never had learned why everyone wanted to kill him as a child, they still do. But, he had learned to fight back. There was a difference now.

At age fifteen, he was the top of his age group. Much ahead. During the academy years his was never too far from being number one. He hadn't really tried during the first two years, but after some nagging from Ino, he changed his ways.

Naruto had kept his promise of protecting Ino from every little thing that had meant her harm. Keeping his distance every once in a while.

When he was twelve he chose to move out of the Yamanaka household he lived in since his rescuing from Shikaku. Ino was sad, but she agreed to help him pack.

He was on top of a building when he heard someone scream. A scream of help of course. Looking down he saw a spot of pink and a stain of black on the ground.

He got on his feet and jumped down to the ground. When he saw who each person was, he couldn't believe it. One was Sakura Haruno, no big deal. The other…well that was,

" Nara!" he nearly yelled.

The mentioned boy looked up and squinted.

" What? Who are you? Do I know you? Wait, Uzumaki. Get lost. Can't you see I'm busy?"

Sakura looked at Naruto then ran behind him. Thinking it was safer behind him than in front of Shikamaru.

" All I see is a coward harming a girl."

The dark haired boy laughed. " Shouldn't you be off somewhere with Yamanaka? 'cause I think you're lost without her."

" Don't bring her into this!"

" Or what? What'll you do? You can't do anything."

" What did you want with Haruno?"  
" Don't change the subject, but I'll tell you anyways. I was going to kill her. She's annoying. She doesn't understand anything. The same with Yamanaka, and guess what? After I get through with Sakura, I'm going to kill your little blonde girlfriend. After her, the useless Hyuga heir. Once them…you. You don't deserve your life after what you did to this village. You killed my father."

" Don't talk about Ino like that!"  
" You're missing the point! Ino is the only person who is oblivious to the wrongs you have committed! I'll be the hero everyone will praise once I kill you! What you have done to the village is wrong, and I'll make sure it never happens again."

" He didn't do anything wrong." it was another voice. Ino's voice. She was behind Shikamaru so he didn't see her, she had two bags in her hands. Her eye that wasn't covered by her hair glaring at him. " How dare you say that! It wasn't his fault! You have no right to say things like that!"

He turned around.

" My father and countless others have died because of him!"

" It wasn't him."

" Than who did it?"  
" I…don't know, but it wasn't him."

" Face it, he did and you know it."

" No, he's didn't. He's a hero."

He laughed, " He's no hero, he's the Nine-Tailed Fox, a monster."

**I will be the hero everyone will praise once I kill you…**

**What you have done to the village is wrong…**

**I'll make sure it never happens again…**

**He didn't do anything wrong…**

**It wasn't his fault…**

**Countless others have died…**

**He didn't do it…**

**Because of him…**

**He's a hero…**

**He's the Nine-Tailed Fox, a monster…**

**_What have I done?__

* * *

A/N: Haha, So I Live!!!1 Yeah, I Got Other Stories To Work On, But Hey, Once A Writers Block Hits You And You Have Another Story, You Gotta Do What You Gotta Do. Yeah, I'm Working On Another Chapter For '_ The Other Traitor_' But I Got No Ideas. I Have No Clue As To Why I'm Making The Nara Famliy Bad. It's Usually The Uchiha I Make Evil. Ah Well, It Seems The Ino-Shika-Cho Group Is No Longer Together...But I Guess In This Case, It Never Was. I Just Love To Ramble On, But I'm Guessing You Don't Want Me To, Leave A Nice Review Please._ **

Disclaimer: Don't Own It, Never Will. 


	2. Chapter 2

" My father and countless others have died because of him!"

" It wasn't him."

" Than who was it?"

" I…don't know, but it wasn't him."

" Face it, he did and you know it."

" No, he's didn't. He's a hero."

He laughed, " He's no hero, he's the Nine-Tailed Fox, a monster."

* * *

**_The Differnce Between A Hero And A Monster_**

" I'm what?" A blonde boy asked in disbelief.

" You are a monster…you **are** the Nine-Tailed F-"

" That is enough!" Ino cut in, " Naruto, don't listen to him! He's lying, you aren't, okay? You aren't."

" Aren't what Ino? I'm not this…monster that he's talking about? _What _is he talking about? What have I done to him that has made him hold a grudge on me? Tell me!"

The girl looked away, " Fifteen years ago, a terrible creature roamed this village, Kyuubi, The Nine Tailed Fox, it…it killed thousands. The Yondaime…he sorta, kinda, in a way, killed it. Not so quite though. I can't tell you anything other than that."

" Okay, so that thing's dead now. But, why does everyone want to kill me? It's gone now right?"

Ino still did not look him in the eye.

" See Nine-Talied Fox?! Even she despises you! Go on Yamanaka, tell him what he has done to you!" Shikamaru shouted.

" He's done nothing but protect me."

" Oh, now who's the one lying?"

" I'm not lying!"

" Tell him!"

Ino balled her hands into fists and grit her teeth, " He killed my mother."

" Ha-ha-ha, you admit it now! My father, your mother, what I don't get is why you don't count him as a monster."

" That's because-"

" Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. The hero, I got it. You're so blind! Do you really not know what he is? I'll tell you again, so it can go into that tiny little brain of yours. A monster…that's what he'll ever be."

" You're lying! Every one of you! That's not true! I never did anything to hurt Ino! I protected her as best as I could!" Naruto screamed.

Shikamaru snickered, " Looks like your best wasn't good enough."

" YOU DIRTY LITTLE PIECE OF TRASH!" Ino's hand began to collect chakra. After it was done she aimed a punch right at the Nara.

" Your resorting to name calling now? Tsk, tsk, Ino. That's bad. It also," He paused, " hurts my FEELINS!" ducking at the last moment, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. Stopping her with a quick knee jab in her stomach.

" Ino!" The blond boy cried out in worry.

" Naruto," Sakura said behind him, " look, I never liked you, and I never liked Ino. But I can tell you really care for her, so I'll help you out."

He looked flabbergasted for a moment. Then quickly nodded his head. " Hang on Ino, I'll help you!"

The black headed boy turned around to see Naruto coming towards him with a fist. Thinking quickly, he grabbed at the panting Ino's hair. Forcing her onto her feet, he held out a kunai to her throat.

" Stop, or else the blondie gets it."

Naruto stopped running.

" Good, now that I've got your attention…leave. Get out of the village. No one wants you here. It's for your own good, stay here and I'll be forced to kill you, hell, I won't be the only one trying to. Get out of here right now, fox.

"Don't make me kill her. I'll do it. Hurry up before I change my mind. I'll give you until the count of three." Shikamaru threatened. " You don't move either, Haruno!"

Sakura froze.

" Don't listen to him! Naruto, don't worry about me I'll-ugh…" a thin red line appeared on her neck signaling for her to be quiet.

" Shut up." Nara growled. " One."

Naruto Uzumaki was close to tears, he didn't want him to kill her, but he also didn't want to leave her behind. What to do? The answer was very obvious, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

" I just…don't know," he silently muttered.

" Two."

" What is this thing in me that's hurting Ino anyways?" he asked to himself.

He was running out of time and still didn't know what to do. He had decided yes, but was he able to do it? He didn't know. He could see tears in Ino's eyes, Sakura looked worried, Shikamaru's eyes were wide with anticipation, and he, himself, was shaking.

" Three."

**A terrible creature…**

**Kyuubi…**

**Killed thousands…**

**Who's the one lying…**

**Don't listen to him…**

**Even she despises you…**

**He killed my mother…**

**A monster, that's what he'll ever be…**

**I protected her as best as I could…**

**Wasn't good enough…**

**I never liked you…**

**What is this thing inside me…**

_**I'm sorry.**_


End file.
